


Essentially Nocturnal

by chenjisthisandthat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Meeting, Huang Ren Jun Hates Physics, Huang Ren Jun is Tired, Lee Jeno is Tired, M/M, Rated T for language, Strangers to Friends, attempts at flirting, coffee shop!, finals are a bitch, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenjisthisandthat/pseuds/chenjisthisandthat
Summary: Finals are kicking Renjun's ass, and studying means he's up and ungodly hours, he's only a bit miserableThings begin to look up when a new cafe opens, and a cute boy happens to work the 3 am shift
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129





	Essentially Nocturnal

During finals week, Renjun is essentially nocturnal. 

He pulls all nighters, studying the entire time. He has six different finals coming up, each in entirely different subjects and he doesn’t know anything for any of them. He sleeps whenever he doesn’t have class, which isn’t often enough, unfortunately. He’ll crash after his noon lecture and sleep until his three pm. 

He’s doing fine, just fine. Besides, a new bakery opened up and it says it’s open 24/7. He hasn’t gone yet. He’s avoiding it, he knows how much sugar is in bakery sweets and he also knows he won’t be able to resist.

On Wednesday he finally caves and goes. He can’t help it, he loves coffee far too much and he just ran out of 5-hour energies. 

The cafe is small, quaint, and on the far corner of campus. Renjun speed walks across the campus, nervous walking at night. He arrives shortly, right after three. The cafe is silent when he pushes open the door, the bell above it jingling quietly.

“Hello,” a tired voice greets. There’s a boy about his age behind the counter. He looks taller than Renjun, with dark black hair and circular glasses. _Jeno_ , his name tag reads.

“Hi,” Renjun replies. He walks up to the counter after dropping his bag in one of the booths. 

“How may I help you,” he checks his watch, “this fine morning.” He smiles tiredly. The boy looks like he just wants a nap. 

Renjun can’t help but smile back at him. “I’d like a caramel macchiato and a blueberry muffin please.” 

“A coffee at three am? Finals week hitting you too?” The boy makes small talk as he turns around to prepare Renjun’s coffee. 

“Yeah,” Renjun says. He winces. He’s far too tired and far too socially awkward for this conversation to go well. 

“I have only three, I know some are much worse.” He places the sleeve on Renjun’s drink. 

“I have six, you’re lucky.” 

“No way, six? Best of luck dude,” Jeno says. He places Renjun’s drink down then walks over to the baked goods, grabbing the bakery paper and pulling aside the glass at the back of the display. 

“Thanks, I haven’t slept at night in a week,” Renjun jokes. Except he’s completely serious. Yikes. 

Jeno’s eyes widen as he grabs Renjun’s muffin. 

“Dude, you need some sleep.” He places the muffin in a bag. 

“It’s chill, I’ve been sleeping between classes.” 

Jeno’s eyebrows furrow in concern, “I’m reconsidering giving you this coffee.” 

Renjun snatches it before he can take it back. “No way, I need this stuff to pass.” 

Jeno just shakes his head. “It’s your funeral.” 

“You’re welcome to attend,” Renjun quips. Is he flirting?

Jeno raises an eyebrow, smiling, “I’m honored.” 

“Good luck studying.” Jeno hands him the muffin. 

“Thanks, I’ll be back in an hour for more coffee.” Jeno gives him an exasperated look. 

Renjun retreats back to his table. 

He wants to bang his head against a wall, and he curses himself for going into Chemical engineering. Physics is quite possibly the worst subject he’s ever taken in his life, and somehow it just keeps getting harder and harder. He much prefers chem, which is also kicking his ass. He rests his forehead on the table. 

He’s just about to cry and give up when someone sits down next to him. 

“Need help?” Jeno’s voice comes from beside him. 

He turns his head, making eye contact with Jeno, who’s smiling warmly. 

“I’m a mechie, I might be able to help some.” 

“My savior,” Renjun teases, lifting his head off the table. 

Jeno blushes slightly, and Renjun feels kinda proud of himself for it. 

“You forgot to square your _x_ value.”

“Fuck, really? I spend so long on that stupid problem and all I did was- ughhhhh.” Renjun drops his head into his hands, he’s going to fail this final. 

Jeno must notice his distress, because he reaches over and places a hand on his shoulder. 

“Um, cafe boy, whose name I still don’t know-” 

“Renjun.” Renjun cuts him off. 

“Renjun, you’re not gonna fail.” 

Shit, did he say that out loud?

And double shit, he likes the way Jeno says his name.

“You know how to do the problem, you just made a mistake,” Jeno reassures. 

Renjun shrugs, “I guess.” 

Without thinking, he leans over, resting his head on Jeno’s shoulder. He’s too tired to care, and Jeno makes a nice pillow. 

“Want help with the other question?” Jeno asks, pointing to the spot on the page where Renjun circled the question and covered it in question marks. 

“Yes please.” 

Jeno helps him with ease, explaining the problem and walking him through it. Jeno is kind, and a good teacher. His voice is calming and Renjun almost feels himself drifting off. He lifts his head off his shoulder to take a sip of his coffee. He can’t fall asleep yet. 

The bell above the door jingles quietly. 

“Ah shit.” Jeno slips out of the bench. 

“I gotta go help this customer, I’ll be right behind the counter if you need me.” Jeno smiles sleepily at him. He seems so tired. 

Renjun nods. Jeno walks back to the counter, putting back on his charming customer smile and helping the other poor, tired college student to a caffeine filled beverage. 

Renjun turns back to his work, doing his best to apply what Jeno told him to solve the practice problems. He might actually have a chance at passing his final now thanks to Jeno. 

He goes to take a sip of his coffee only to find it empty. Shit. 

Time for another. He yawns. 

He walks up to the counter, where Jeno has just finished helping the other customer, who walked out the door. Jeno looks like he’s struggling to stay awake. 

“Hey Jen,” Renjun greets. Jeno’s cheeks turn pink, but he smiles brightly. It’s unlike the sleepy, sweet smile before. This one is more alive, more genuine. 

“Hey Renjun, what can I get ya?” 

“Another caramel macchiato please,” Renjun says. Jeno nods, taking his card and swiping it in the card reader. He hands it back to him, then goes off to make his drink. 

This time it takes slightly longer, as Renjun looks around and admires the decor of the cafe. It’s cute, there are warm yellow lights hanging from the ceiling, plush chairs and bean bags in one corner, and some nice paintings around the room, ones done by students. 

“And here you go!” Jeno exclaims, handing him his coffee. Renjun takes it gratefully. He gives a small wave of thanks and heads back to his booth. It isn’t until he sits does he notice the black writing scrawled on the sleeve of the cup. 

It reads: 

_For my new favorite customer_

Then there’s a phone number. Renjun’s cheeks flush. He looks up at Jeno, who winks at him cheekily. How cute. 

He finishes studying feeling much lighter and brighter than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/chenjisthisand_)  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chenjisthisandthat)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chenjisthisand_)


End file.
